Echo's of a fogoten love
by starfire4eva
Summary: It’s been a year since terra joined and left the titans. Beastboy is beginning to suspect that he will never be loved again. But what will happen if a girl who looks like terra and has the same powers as terra comes to town. Will things work out or will s
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- Who are you?

A/N: I was watching every dog has his day the other day and thought "wouldn't soto and cinderblock make a lovely couple?" not that this has anything to do with the story I just thought I might add it in. I also wanted to say Happy Easter! And title sujests are welcome because I have no idea what to call this so please help and um…er…yeah that's it on with the story

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the chick in the story. Ya'll thought I was gonna give you her name well starfire4eva is smarter than that!

Beastboy sadly walked down the street. One year ago today he met terra. It was a dark

misty night so that didn't do much for his current state. He saw someone leave an

underage night club in front of him. The person was wearing a long sleaved black

jumper with a hood, baggy jeans and worn out sneakers. Something told beastboy to

follow the person so he did. He couldn't see their face because they had their hood up.

Beastboy watched the person walk around the corner and heard a male voice say "hey

pretty lady you look good". Beastboy ran around the corner just in time to see the

person lift up a rock, jump on it and fly off. Beast boy's eyes grew wide in shock

"Terra" he thought out loud. He changed into a hawk and followed her. She didn't

notice him. A million thought were running thought beast boy's mind. He watched

her fly down into a dark ally way. He landed near her and changed into a human.

"Terra, you're alive" said beastboy as he reached out to her. She slapped his hand

away and ran off. Beastboy tried to follow her but lost her. Slade was on a

roof top watching them he knew were she was and followed her. She stopped in a

park. Slade approached her and she looked up at him. "I don't know who you are but

leave me alone!" She flew off on a rock. Slade grabbed the edge and injected

something into her ankle with a needle. She felt this and jumped off the rock as she

was summoning a rock she fell unconscious . Beastboy caught her before she hit the

ground. She opened her eyes and said "are you an angel?" Before passing out again.

Beastboy pulled off her hood and to his delight it was terra. But when he continued to

pull it off she had long ruby hair. "Huh? If your not terra than who are you?" thought

beastboy out loud.

A/N: I know I know it a very small chapter but my next one will be much longer I'll update tomorrow until then my minions my friends this is starfire4eva singing off.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

Chapter 2: Flashback

A/N: sigh no reviews. Fine give me no love I'll just go cry now

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

He took her back to the not know were else to take her. Instead of flying he decided to

walk. When he got back the sun was rising. He opened the door to find raven drinking

tea and reading her book. Raven bluntly said "who's that?" Beastboy turned around

and raven saw her face "Terra" she said in both a shocked and angry voice raven

never completely forgave terra for betraying them. "No look at her hair" beastboy

replied beastboy. He placed her on the couch and said quietly "can you wake the

others?" raven nodded and said though the speakers "titans emergency, come to the

lounge room" Starfire flew in sleepily first followed by Cyborg and robin was

surprisingly last he raced in and said "report" "come and see" replied raven while

pointing to the couch. They slowly walked over and looked down. "Terra!" yelled

Starfire happily. Beastboy held her back before she could hug the girl and shook his

head. "No star it's not terra" he gentle pulled back the hood revealing her hair. "It's

possible that she died her hair. Terra always did like Starfire's hair" said robin. "Yeah

but the style is completely different there is no way terra would change it to that….

Uh no offence Starfire" replied beastboy. "We will have to wait until she wakes up

then we can ask who she is" said raven while reading her book. All of them went back

to bed except raven and beastboy. As much as beastboy tried to stay awake after

awhile he fell asleep near the girl. Raven continued to read her book and drink her tea.

The girl fluttered her eyes open. The last thing she could remember was yelling at that

man. She quietly got up and looked for an exit. She found a big T door and tried to

open it. Before she could open it she saw a dark shadow in the corner of her eye. She

quickly turned around and saw a girl with a dark blue leotard and cape on. "Who are

you" asked raven. "J-Jenna" replied Jenna nervously. "So your not terra?" "Terra?

Who is terra?" asked Jenna. Beastboy woke up. When he noticed the girl was gone he

jumped up and looked around. When he spotted her with raven he quickly walked

over to them. "Jenna this is beastboy, beastboy this is Jenna" said raven when she

noticed him. "You're green. Why are you green?" asked Jenna in a shocked voice.

"Gees save a girls life and she points out your biggest fault" said beastboy proudly.

"You…saved me?" asked Jenna angrily. "Umm yeah. Remember you asked me if I

was an angel?" Replied beastboy nervously. Jenna walked past them and out the

nearest door. She was mumbling something about how stupid beastboy was when she

bumped into robin. Jenna rubbed her head and slowly got up from the floor. "Hey

you're awake. So who are you?" asked robin when he got up. "Jenna who are you?"

replied Jenna. "robin" he was a bit surprised that she didn't know him. Their was a

long pause before Jenna said "So um how do I get out of here?" "why do you want to

go? You just got here?" asked robin. "Fine whatever" replied Jenna in defeat. Robin

led her to the bathroom so she could freshen up. Jenna had a quick shower and put her

clothes back on robin offered her so of Starfire's clothes but she politely denied.

When they got back to the kitchen Starfire quickly walked over and said "Hello, what

is your name, where do you come from, what is your favourite colour? And do you

wish to be my friend?" Jenna just looked at her with a confused face. "star slow down

no one can understand you" said robin. Starfire repeated her self but slower. "oh, my

name is Jenna, I don't know where I came from, my favourite colour is purple and

sorry but… no" Starfire was nearly In tears but managed to say "why do you not

know where you come form and why do you not wish to be my friend" "I'd rather not

talk about it and I can't be your friend." Replied Jenna. Starfire ran out the room with

robin chasing her. "Whoa! Didn't think she would be so upset" said Jenna. "Starfire is

very emotional" explained raven in her mono tone voice. "Well I hope she is okay.

I'm uh I'm gonna go meditate how do I get to the roof I find it better to meditate in

the sunshine" said Jenna while stretching. "You meditate?" asked raven slowly.

"Yeah I find it keeps me calm and…" Jenna stopped her self before she could tell

them anything. Raven lifted an eyebrow but shrugged it off and said "I meditate too.

I'll take you too the roof". Jenna looked a beastboy who had been looking at her the

entire time. "What?" scowled Jenna? "I just noticed yours eyes aren't blue like terra's

there more…. Lavender" replied beastboy. Jenna blushed and quickly said

"Uh…whatever, C'mon raven lets go". Raven lead Jenna too the roof and said

"Here's the roof if you need me I'll be in the kitchen reading". She headed for the

door but Jenna grabbed her arm and said "Um…would you like to join me?" Raven

simply nodded. Jenna sat down, crossed her legs and chanted "Megra, doma, kioisk"

Raven had never heard that chant before and made a mental note to ask her about it

later. "Why are they being so nice to me? They don't even know me. But why do I

fell like I know them? And who's terra? Whatever it's none of my beeswax I'll sneak

out after this anyway" thought Jenna as she meditated. "Morning ya'll, Has our

mystery lady awoke yet?" asked Cyborg as he walked into the kitchen. Beastboy was

staring into space he was so lost in thought he didn't even notice Cyborg. "Hello earth

to bb" said Cyborg as he waved his hand in front of Beastboy's face. "What? Huh?

Oh hey cy" said beastboy as he shake his head. "You okay man?" asked Cyborg.

Beastboy just nodded. "So…where's our mystery lady?" repeated Cyborg. "She

meditating with raven on the roof and her name is Jenna" replied beastboy. Robin and

Starfire finally returned to the kitchen. Starfire was her happy bubbly self and robin

was crimson red. "How did you make star so happy again?" asked beast boy. Robin

just continued to blush. "Aw man did ya'll?" asked Cyborg. Robin turned even more

red then humanly possible. Cyborg and beastboy laughed hysterically and robin had a

'god, kill me now' look on his face. Starfire floated up behind robin and kissed him

on the cheek. Cyborg and beastboy instantly went quiet and robin grinned happily.

Jenna slowly got up and headed towards the edge of the roof. An alarm went off

inside and curiosity got the better off her so she followed raven down stairs. "Down

town titans go!" shouted robin when the walked in. They all ran out including Jenna,

curiosity always got the better of her. They took the T-car, Raven and Starfire said

something about not wanting to fly today. Jenna figured they were Pilots in the T-

plane. When they arrived at there destination Jenna gasped when she saw a stone

giant. She waited for them to turn around but they got out and headed for cinderblock

"what are they crazy?" thought Jenna. She watched as Starfire shot green lights from

her fists, robin throwing disk's at it, beastboy changing into different animals and

attacking, Raven surrounding it in a black aura and Cyborg shooting it with w blue

light. "Oh my god! They have powers too? Well no surprise about Cyborg. But still

don't they know everyone is watching?" thought Jenna out loud. Raven was thrown

into the T-car and Jenna instantly jumped out to see if she was alright. Before Jenna

could even say anything raven was up and fighting again. Someone put their hand

over Jenna's mouth and dragged her into the shadows. When they let go she turned

around and said "You again! Just leave me alone!" "Dear child I will never leave you

alone not when I can help you" replied slade. "How can you help me? No one can

help me believe me they tried" replied Jenna. "I can help you gain control and get

Trish back" he replied. "Never say that name!" Shouted Jenna angrily. Her eyes

turned yellow and a tornado of dirt and rock surrounded her. Cinder block crumbled

and joined the tornado. Beastboy turned into a goffer and scurried into the tornado he

knew exactly what to do. He turned back into human form and called out to her. Jenna

ignored him and curled up in a ball. "Jenna!" he tried again but she ignored him again.

Jenna just wanted to block out the world for ever but knew she never could. Beastboy

grabbed her hands and clamed her down. The tornado disappeared and they gentle

landed on the ground. Beastboy wiped a tear from Jenna's cheek as she said "my

angel saves me again" She hugged him tightly and closed her eyes. Beastboy stroked

her hair lovingly and closed his eyes too. "You might want to stop now" said Cyborg

trying to spare them embarrassment. They opened their eyes and saw the titans

watching them. They quickly let go of each other and stood up while blushing.

Maybe things could work this time.

A/N: All I have too say is: Damn you slade and awe. But as the author it is my

responsibility to say more so I will. I say show you the waffle song. A 1 a 2 a 1234…

I wish the world was made of waffles. Chocolate syrupy everywhere. Pancake men

running around…With strawberry hair! Hee hee hope you liked the song this is your lord and master singing off Bya!


End file.
